Wake Up Call
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Bella Swan took a wrong turn in her life. A turn that would have changed her life forever. And everyone knows that there are no redos in life. But Bella seemed to get lucky. Amnesia. Now she has the chance to fix her life and bring things back to normal. But how can she when she doesn't even remember what went wrong in the first place? AH ExB Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first time in quite a long time I've written a twilight fanfic. Sorry if it seems a little rough, I'm a little out of practice. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter :)**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the strong scent of alcohol burning my nose.

Cringing, I turned my head away, only to be met with a sharp pain starting from my head and spreading down to my shoulders.

"Mmm." I had tried to mumble an "ow" but my lips were so dry they were sealed shut.

"Bells?"

I knew who it was. There was only really one person who called me by that name. My dad.

I opened my eyes but the brightness, made my eyes water and my head hurt so I kept them closed.

He got the message and closed the blinds.

My father sat in the seat next to my bed. Or what I thought was my bed. I honestly had no idea where I currently was.

I managed to pull my lips apart and wet them with my tongue. "Dad, where am I?"

Sighing, he ran a hand over his unshaven face. "You're in the hospital, Bella."

I looked around as if I could prove him wrong but it was the truth. I was in the hospital, which explained the smell of alcohol. Ugh. One of the reasons I hate hospitals but not my number one.

My number one reason in the blood. Just thinking about it made me queasy.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"You were in a car accident."

The more I tried to remember what happened, the more my head hurt.

I cradled the back of my head. "What happened?"

He sighed. "They're saying you were driving distracted but I know that wasn't it. I've taught you too well. That goddamn traffic light was malfunctioning and Peters decided he didn't want to patrol traffic."

If it were happening to anyone else, I might have laughed at the look on his face.

"Maybe it was the truck," I mumbled.

My dad looked at me like I had grown another head. "Bella, you sold the truck, remember?"

"What?!" I said as I sat up and immediately regretted it. Cradling my head again, I laid back down. "Why the hell would I sell my truck? Why don't I remember selling the truck?"

He tilted his head to the side a little. "Bella, how hard did you hit your head?"

Just then, the nurse walked in with a smile. "Oh, you're awake! That's great. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little," I said. "But other than that, I'm ok."

"Well, we put you on a morphine drip not too long ago so it shouldn't hurt as much later."

Charlie cleared his throat. "She's also having trouble with her memory."

She nodded. "And how long ago did she wake up?"

"About five minutes ago," he answered.

"It's just the details," I added while giving a look to Charlie. "I'm fine."

"Well, we'll bring in the doctor anyway just to be sure. It's probably just from the shock. It's common, so don't worry."

"I'm fine, Dad," I said after the nurse left.

"You probably are," he said after another sigh. "I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes. "But I have to be. Especially with all the trouble you're getting into with Tanya and her friends. You thought I wouldn't find out but it's a small world, Bells. People talk."

Now, it was my turn to look at my father like he had grown another head. "Why on God's green earth would I get involved with Tanya's bullshit?"

Charlie stared at me with wide eyes for about thirty seconds before he stood up and left the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm getting Carlisle."

My heart pounded in my chest. The small glass of stale water did nothing to calm my nerves. How much was I forgetting? Was there something wrong with me? Did I have brain damage? What about my speech?

I whispered quick tongue twisters to myself. Of course if I had language problems, I wouldn't be able to notice them.

Charlie came back in with Carlisle right behind him.

Carlisle was still the tall blonde DILF that I remembered. That hasn't changed, at least.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted. "Long time no see, huh?"

I could have sworn I saw him the other day at Alice's birthday party.

Alice was my best friend and otherwise surrogate sister. She was Carlisle's daughter. I clearly remember him having a fit about Alice drinking. We told him we wouldn't let her do anything crazy now that she's legally allowed to consume alcohol.

"Alright, Bella, I'm just gonna ask you a few questions."

I nodded. "Ok."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I retraced my steps. I tried to get to the very last thing before everything went blank.

"We were at the club. It was getting late so we decided to go home. We all got into Emmett's Jeep and…that's all I can remember."

Carlisle nodded and jotted notes on his clipboard.

"I know I wasn't drinking that night because one, I'm not old enough and two, I was the designated driver."

"That doesn't seem to stop many people," Carlisle commented. "Age, I mean."

"It should."

"Good answer."

Charlie opened his mouth to say something but Carlisle cut him off.

"Does the family have any history with neurological disease?"

"My mother had Alzheimer's," Charlie said.

Carlisle turned back to me. "Do you use drugs or alcohol?"

"No, I'm not old enough," I repeated.

"Bella doesn't remember," Charlie interrupted, "but she's been hanging out with some people who aren't exactly a good example for her. Lauren Mallory recently got a night in jail for vandalism at a bar in Seattle. Bella might have been drinking with them."

"I haven't seen Lauren since high school. At least I don't think so. People say no one can recognize her with that stupid nose job she got."

Carlisle chuckled at my snotty comment. "One more question."

"Shoot."

"Any history with seizures, headaches or depression?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

After checking my reflexes, sensory function and a bunch of other stuff I didn't know had to deal with memory loss, Carlisle finally came to a conclusion.

"You have amnesia."

I looked from him to Charlie and back. "What?"

"Don't stress about it," Carlisle said. "It's not as bad as it seems."

"How much have I missed?" I asked.

"Well, you said the last thing you remember was Alice's twenty-first birthday. She's almost twenty-three now."

I groaned and cradled my aching head. "Is it permanent?"

"It's different for everyone. But to be frank, you're a bit of a worry wart."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He smiled. "In most cases, no, but in this one? Yes. The only way you have a chance in regaining your memory is if you just relax and let it come back on its own. Don't try to jog it. You may only make it worse. Just promise me, you'll get some rest tonight instead of overanalyzing it."

I nodded. "Ok, I promise."

Carlisle gave me one last smile before he stood up to leave.

"Hey, Carlisle."

He turned around.

"Does Alice still live in Seattle?"

He nodded. "Same place. You should call her. She'll be happy to hear from you."

"How long has it been since we last talked?"

"Alice will tell you everything."

Carlisle left and it was just Charlie and I.

I turned on the TV and changed it to the baseball game, knowing my dad almost never missed a game. He wasn't going to miss one on my account.

"I know this is hard for you, Bells."

This was Charlie's way of apologizing. So, I tried by best to give him a smile. "I'll be alright, Dad."

So my dad was still a baseball fan. Another thing that hasn't changed. I guess Carlisle was right. Maybe it really isn't as bad as it seems.

When the nurse came back with my dinner, I told Charlie to go home before he starved to death. And with a promise to be back the next day, he was out the door.

After I was done eating, I glanced at the phone next to me. I wondered if it was too soon to call Alice.

I turned down the TV and dialed the number I've had memorized since I was seventeen.

"Hello?"

I smiled. Same bell-like voice. "Hey, Ali."

She was quiet for a second. "I'm sorry, who is this?"

Wow, it really has been a long time. "It's Bella."

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. Yeah, it's me."

"Wow, it's been a while. I thought you stopped talking to me."

"I did?"

"Yeah," she said. "And I saw your car on the news yesterday morning. Are you ok?"

"Um, I guess. But your dad managed to find something wrong with me."

I heard her giggle which made me smile. "What bone did you break this time?"

"None, luckily."

She was quiet again. "Then what's wrong?"

"I have amnesia."

Silence.

"Ali?"

"Whoa. That's big."

I nodded. "Yeah. I just wanted to call you 'cause you're my best friend and I could use your help."

"Sure, yeah, of course I'll help you. How about I come tomorrow? I know this sounds a little selfish but I'm working now."

"Oh, no problem, I understand. I'm beat tired anyway."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then, ok?"

I nodded again but when I did I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"Oh my god! Alice!" My breathing came in short gasps and I could feel myself going into a nervous breakdown.

"What, Bella?! What's wrong?!"

"_My hair! It's BLONDE!_"

"Jesus Christ, Bella! You gave me a heart attack! All of that over hair? Really?"

"But it's blonde! When the hell did I dye my hair blonde?!"

"Probably with Tanya and her cronies."

"Fuck! And to think I was thinking I hadn't missed a whole lot."

She laughed again. "Just relax, Bella. When you're released, our first order of business will be to get our hair done, ok?"

Knowing Alice, I'd probably regret wanting to have a girly day with her. But since I've been hanging out with Tanya and her bitch squad, there's no telling all the horrible things they might have done to her. She reserved the right to punish me a little.

The pain in my head went down to a dull tingling. God bless the morphine drip.

I felt my eyes droop and soon enough I was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usually, I only update on weekends but I'm just couldn't wait ot post this chapter! I really want the story to get started so you guys can enjoy it. Happy New Year!**

**Don't Ever Let It End by Nickelback**

_I was surrounded by trees. All around me, that's all I saw trees. Leaves littered the ground, hiding small ditches and tiny rocks that made me trip. If it weren't for the light music playing in the background and the breeze, I would've been scared._

_I stumbled the rest of the way down the path and finally hit a clearing._

_The setting sun cast a beautiful red-orange light on the purple and yellow flowers that sprung from the grass._

_The moist grass pushed water to the surface of the soil with every step I took._

_The remaining scent of rain mixed with the nectar from the flowers smelled amazing and added to my feeling of happiness. There was only one place that could make me feel so calm._

_Edward's meadow._

_I followed the sound of music and found the source sitting on the damp ground._

_I sat in front of him and was taken away by his appearance._

_His square jaw was perfect as usual. His V-neck shirt gave me a peek at his chest hair. And his hair…mmm. Just as I'd remembered it. Disheveled and thick. The sun accentuated his natural red highlights._

"_Hi, Edward."_

_I sat in front of him, not caring that the moist grass soaked my pants._

"_Bella."_

_The way my name fell on his lips made me sway. He spoke "Bell" so softly yet strong. It made my body scream for his touch. And the "a" was just an easy breath. How was it that just by saying my name he could turn me into jello?_

"_Sing, Bella."_

_He began to strum the strings of his guitar. The notes he struck sounded familiar. I even found myself singing lyrics I didn't know I knew._

"_Well, he's got two tickets to the game,_

_It'd be great if he could take me to it this Sunday._

_And he'll walk me home, when the whole thing's done,_

_If he's there, I won't even care which team won."_

"_We can stop at the coffee shop_

_And make fun of the cops in the parking lot._

_And we can laugh as we both pretend,_

_That we're not in love and that we're just good friends."_

"_Well, I'm tired of pretending,_

_But I'm terrified of an ending._

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end."_

"_And I know you feel the same way,_

'_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday._

_And as you pulled to me,_

_You whispered in my ear, 'Don't ever let it end.'"_

_Edward began to sing with me. I had to fight to not get lost in his voice. I couldn't let such a beautiful song go to waste._

"_Please promise me that this won't end._

_Don't ever let it end."_

_Miraculously, I was able to keep up and continued the song._

_When it was over, Edward placed his guitar in the grass next to him and lay his head in a soft pillow of flowers._

_I lay next to him and found myself locked in his gaze. His eyes were greener than the fresh grass that surrounded us. And his lashes were dark and long. Every time he blinked, there was a hurricane somewhere around the world._

"_I wish this moment could last forever," I whispered._

_Edward smiled. "Me too. But nothing gold can stay."_

_The sun set, bringing the night right behind it._

_Edward rolled over so his face was inches from mine. "It's time to wake up, Bella." Using two fingers, he closed me eyes._

I woke up with my disgusting blonde hair hanging in front of my face as if it were taunting me.

I whipped it away from my eyes.

A different nurse came in this morning and asked what I'd like for breakfast. I said a bowl of cereal because it seemed like the only meal they could give me without fucking it up. All you had to do was pour the milk.

Just as I finished my small bowl of Frosted Flakes, I heard an echo of high heels.

I crossed my fingers and hoped it was the person I thought it was.

The clicking heels stopped and Alice peeked her head around the door frame.

"Alice!"

She walked in and leaned against the wall. She was stylish as usual. She wore a white tunic, jeggings and boots that looked like Maddie Girls. The only difference was her hair. Instead of her pixie cut, her hair cascaded down her shoulders and touched her waist.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the hair."

I rolled my eyes. "Some hello."

With a laugh, she ran up to me and gave me a strong hug. I was amazed at the strength that came from such a small being.

"And what about your hair?" I asked. "You're usually sporting a pixie cut."

"Well, you know, with college, I didn't have the time to keep up with it so I just let it grow out."

Carlisle stepped in then. "Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling?"

Alice loosened her death grip and stepped aside so I could talk to her dad.

"I'm feeling pretty good on this morphine drip."

Alice and Carlisle laughed.

"Unfortunately," he said as he messed around with the IV, "I have to take that away from you. We'll see how you feel without it and if you're doing ok, we'll let you go."

I smiled excitedly to Alice who returned the look.

"Well, I'll let the two of you catch up. I'll see you Monday, Alice?"

"Of course."

I waited until Carlisle left. "What's Monday?" I asked.

"We're planning Edward's birthday party."

"Oh my god! What's today's date?"

"It's the seventeenth. You should come. I bet everyone would love to see you again."

"I don't know, Alice. I don't think they're as forgiving as you. What if I did something bad that I can't even remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, even when you were with Tanya, you never did anything bad to us. You just got a little lost, that's all."

"You're sure?"

She sat on the edge of the bed and I moved over so she could fit. "Of course. They miss you."

I went to run a hand through my hair but didn't want to touch the greasy, discolored mop that lay on top of my head. "How is Edward anyway?"

Alice shrugged. "I guess he's ok."

"You guess?"

"I mean, he says he's happy. And if I weren't his sister, I might believe him. But I feel like he's hiding something. Something's just not right about him."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he gave up music."

My eyes widened. "What?! Why? He's amazing! He's in love with music."

"I know. Crazy, right?"

"What about our band?"

Alice sighed. "Well, when you left, they tried to find a new lead singer but they said no one was as good as you."

I shook my head. "That's a lie."

"It is not. You're voice is beautiful, Bella. It's irreplaceable. I can understand where they're coming from when they stopped. But none of them gave up music entirely except for Edward."

I shook my head incredulously. "So, what is he doing now?"

"Last semester, he transferred to a culinary school and now he has his own diner."

"Really? What's it called?"

"Sizzling Sixties."

I chuckled at the name. "Sounds nice. He's always been a great cook. He got it from Esme."

"Got that right."

I moaned. "Now I'm craving one of Esme's French bread casseroles."

Alice laughed. "Holy shit! I haven't had any since high school! Hey, maybe on Edward's birthday, you can spend the night at my parents' house. Then, we can beg my mom to make some."

"Oh, I don't know, Alice-"

"Now don't you start up on that 'I-don't-remember-what-I-did' bullshit. We all love you, we all miss you and we all want you to scarf down some French bread casserole. End of discussion."

"You're still stubborn. That hasn't changed." I smiled.

"And you're still overly self-conscious."

"It's better than showing off my itty bitty titties like Lauren Mallory. Remember she got suspended senior year for flashing one of the football jocks?"

She threw her head back in laughter. "Oh my god, she is such a whore! I totally remember that. And then Jessica got flat out drunk at the last basketball game."

"Poor Emmett," I chuckled. "It took him forever to get the puke stains off his shoes."

We laughed.

For lunch, Alice decided not to torture me and bought us some Chinese food and brought her iPad so we could watch movies on Netflix. We chose _The Interview with the Vampire_. Who could turn down Brad Pitt?

Carlisle crept in in the middle of the movie so we paused it.

"Having fun, girls?"

Alice smiled as she glanced back at Brad's face. "Absolutely."

I elbowed her gently as I laughed with her.

"So, Bella, you ready to go home?"

"Ugh, yes. I'm in desperate need of a shower."

Alice pulled out some clothes from her purse. "Here, get changed in these."

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

"You're house, where else?"

I blinked. "How did you get in?"

"Oh, please, Bella, you're so predictable. Spare key under the doormat? A burglar could easily break into your house."

I took the clothes from Alice and went into the bathroom to get changed.

We hopped into Alice's yellow beetle and drove to my house while blasting Taylor Swift.

"I'm surprised you remember where I live," I said over the stereo.

Alice smiled. "It hasn't been that long, Bella."

"How long _has_ it been?"

She shrugged. "A little over a year."

"That's a long time, Ali."

"Guess I have a good memory."

She turned down the music when she pulled up to my one-story house. "Heads up, you've got a roommate."

"What?"

"He's not here now but I just thought I should warn you before you go in. We don't need you losing your mind. You nearly had a panic attack over your hair."

"You know, I blame part of that from the shock of finding out I have amnesia."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I unlocked the door and Alice followed me in, her shoes echoing around the house. I was thankful that my so called roommate wasn't here because my chances of sneaking in and out would destroyed by Alice's four-inch heels.

"Go grab a shower and I'll make us an appointment at the hair salon," Alice said.

I nodded. "Ok, I won't take long, I promise."

"No worries."

As the warm water unknotted my tense muscles, I sang the song I heard in my dream softly. Or at least what I thought was softly. When I got out, the first thing Alice mentioned was my singing.

"If anything your voice has gotten better," she said. "If Edward doesn't take up music again after hearing you then that's when I'll know he's got some weird brain injury."

I laughed as I dressed in a dark T-shirt and jeans. "You said it before. It's been a year and a half. I'm a little out of practice."

She groaned. "You must be deaf, child. You're great. I don't understand why you can't see or hear yourself the way others do."

I ignored her as I put on my Keds. And as I tied the shoelaces, I noticed a picture on my nightstand.

Mike Newton and I were standing next to each other, the two of us drunk off our asses. My hair was still that treacherous blonde that made me want to gag.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked.

"Mike Newton's my roommate? That's disgusting."

"Ok, I know he was kind of a douche in high school but do you really think he's so bad now? I mean, we're all adults."

I looked at her. "I probably met up with him through Tanya. And you're telling me he's not so bad? How am I supposed to come back here?"

She covered my hand. "Want me to spend the night?"

"Can't I stay at your place?"

"No, Bella, you can't run from this forever. You have to face it head on. You're a strong girl, I know you can do it."

I sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Sweetie, I'm always right. So, are you ready? I don't wanna be late."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter and the song. I'm gonna try to put a couple songs into this fic so if you have a song that you like then tell me in the review and I'll try to squeeze it in there. Thanks!**

**Review please!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Midterms are coming up so things are kind of hectic. I hope you guys dind't give up on this fic yet! Enjoy!**

I finally convinced Alice to turn down the music so my ear drums wouldn't explode. And though she abided my wishes, she still kept it pretty loud.

I suddenly remembered the day we graduated from high school. I chuckled as I watched the memory replay in my mind.

We dived into Emmett's Jeep, blasting rap music. None of us really liked his choice in music but we stuck our heads out the windows anyway and shouted with joy.

"What are you over there giggling about?" Alice asked.

"I'm thinking about the day we graduated. Remember when Emmett turned up the radio to as high as it could go and the rest of us yelled out the window?"

Alice laughed. "Oh my god, that's easily one of my happiest moments. And remember when Jasper got stuck in the sunroof?"

"Oh, that's right! He did! I completely forgot about that."

Alice sighed. "I miss those days. When we were fun and carefree. Now it feels like we're always working."

"Well, you're going out for Edward's birthday, right?" I reminded. "That should be fun."

"Yeah, and it'll be so much more fun 'cause you'll be there."

I glanced at her through the corner of my eye.

"You are coming aren't you?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know. I'm just getting this crazy feeling that Edward doesn't want me there."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, you said it. When I left things changed. What if he's not the same person? I'm definitely not the same person. What if he doesn't want me?"

"You know, Bella, I love you so much but I'm not gonna sit here and tell you the same thing over and over again. You just need to find out for yourself. You're coming to Edward's birthday party, and you'll see that he misses you. More than everyone else."

I looked at her to see if I could tell if she was exaggerating or not but her face serious as she pulled into the parking lot.

"You ready to get your old hair back?"

"You ready to get yours?" I teased.

She groaned. "You have no idea. I've had to live with theses split ends for months."

I laughed and followed her inside.

"Zafrina!"

"Alice, darling, how are you? It's been too long!"

Zafrina was a fairly tall woman. Probably as tall as Edward. Her skin was dark as was her hair that was pulled back into a braid. My guess was she was from South America.

Her slim figure made her look freakishly tall and her legs were accentuated by the skinny jeans she wore.

"My god, look at your hair! Are you growing it out?"

Alice fingered it as she spoke. "Well, while I was in college, I just had so much to do so I let it grow but now I'm ready for my old pixie cut."

Zafrina smiled. "Ok, sounds good." She looked over to me and though she smiled, I still felt slightly intimidated. "And who's this?"

"Z, this is my old friend, Bella. Someone tried dying her hair but now she thinks she wants her natural hair color back. You up for a challenge?"

She smirked. "I'm nothing if not daring. C'mere, sweetie, I'll fix you up."

I sat in the chair and she covered me with a large apron before going to look for hair dye. And after a moment, she came back with a box.

"This is the closest color I have that matches your roots," she said. "What do you think?"

"It seems good to me," I answered. "Alice? You're the expert, not me."

"Hm…" She tapped her chin while examining my hair and then the box. "Should be fine. I approve."

Zafrina and I chuckled at her and she began to coat my head with vasaline. After giving her a strange look in the mirror, she said, "It prevents staining."

"Ah."

I tried not to fall asleep as her fingers softly massaged my head as she put the dye in.

"Having fun, Bella," Alice laughed.

I moaned. "You bet. Zafrina, you should seriously consider becoming a masseuse."

She laughed. "It's funny you say that. My sister, Kachiri is a masseuse."

"Must be genetic."

When she finished, I tried my best not to pout as she set the timer and moved on to Alice.

We talked and laughed and Zafrina ended up growing on me. Despite her strong appearance, she was kind, caring and talkative. I could see why Alice loved her so much.

When the timer buzzed, Zafrina stopped working on Alice and took me to the back to wash the dye out.

"I'm gonna let your hair air dry while I finish up with Alice, ok?"

I nodded tiredly. Zafrina's hands truly were magical.

About an hour later, Zafrina was playing with my brown hair as I smiled at her in the reflection.

"So?" she said. "Is it ok?"

It was a little darker than my natural color but I was happy nonetheless. "Yes, it's perfect, thank you!"

After Ali paid Zafrina, we stopped at her place so she could grab some overnight clothes.

"Where's Rose?" I asked as I stepped inside.

"Slept at Emmett's place last night," she said as she surfed through her drawers. "She's probably still over there hanging out with the guys."

"Ok," she said after a minute. "I'm ready. Let's go."

At my house we ended up watching horror movies on the Logo channel.

"I remember I got in trouble with my mom," I said as we watched, "when I watched _Interview with the Vampire _for the first time."

Alice laughed. "Really? How old were you?"

"I was eight."

"What a rebel."

I made us lasagna for dinner after Alice complained about not having it in forever. We even opened up a bottle of wine.

"You know this isn't that bad," I said as I sipped it.

Alice laughed at me, almost choking on her food.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about all the fun we had on your twenty-first birthday. Now, I feel like I'm reliving it."

"Oh, right, I guess I'm not twenty anymore. I'm what, twenty-two?"

"Yep. Almost twenty-three."

"I'm not almost twenty-three. My birthday's in September."

"And right now it's June. It's only three months away."

I rolled my eyes. "Only you, Ali."

I heard a key thump in the lock, and I had the urge to jump up and hide behind Alice. But like she said before, I had to face it head on.

Mike walked in and when he saw Alice and I at the table he smiled. "Hey, Bella. I didn't know we had company."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said around the lasagna. "Things are a little weird for me right now so I said she could spend the night."

Alice looked from me to Mike. "My dad said she has amnesia."

"Amnesia? Really?" Mike looked at me angrily for a second but as fast as it came, it disappeared. "That must be hard. What can't you remember?"

"I'm missing about two years' worth of memories," I said.

"Wow, that sucks. So, I guess you don't remember me moving in with you."

"Nope."

Mike walked over to grab himself a piece of lasagna and while Alice wasn't looking sent me a death glare.

I lifted a brow up at him. What was his problem? I don't remember him being bipolar.

Mike turned around as Alice went to put her plate in the sink.

I reached for the bottle of wine when Mike snatched it out of my hands to pour himself some.

"Sure you can have a glass," I said sarcastically.

He gripped my hair and pulled me toward him. "Don't make me hurt you, Bella." He let me go and I was left cradling my head.

Oh, I was gonna kill that son of a bitch. How was it that in just two years, I managed to snag an abusive boyfriend. Awesome, Bella. Really fucking awesome.

I was glad when Mike went into his room and closed the door.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked. "Does your head still hurt?"

I cleared my throat and took another sip of wine. "Just a little, but I'll be ok."

"You're sure?"

I nodded, taking another sip.

With a small giggle, she took the glass away from me. "Ok, slow down, Tiger. We don't need you getting a hangover."

After dinner, Alice went to get a shower so she could wash the makeup off her face and get ready for bed.

And while Alice was in the bathroom, Mike took his chance to come out.

I crossed my arms and dared him with my eyes to do something to me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he angrily whispered. "You think I was actually gonna fall for that trick? Amnesia? Please."

"You know what, Mike? Screw you, I'm not tricking anybody."

He smacked me hard across the face. "Shut the fuck up! And if you ever invite someone over without my permission again, I'll make you pay."

I lightly touched my tingling cheek. "Does it make you feel good? Beating women? Does it make you feel strong?"

He went to smack me again but I caught his hand and bent his fingers back as hard as I could. "Don't touch me, you asshole."

He opened his mouth to say something but Alice's voice made him silent.

"Hey, Bella, can you get me my clothes?" she called. "I forgot to bring them in with me."

I pushed past Mike, elbowing him harshly in the ribs and grabbed Alice's pajamas.

Mike patted back into his room and I shook my head in frustration as I placed Alice's clothes on the counter.

"Thanks, girl," she said behind the curtains.

"You're welcome."

I left the bathroom and caught Mike staring at me in his room. I smirked at him, knowing he couldn't do anything with Alice here. And even if he could, I was ready to fight back.

Alice joined me in the guest room and climbed into bed with me.

"Thanks for today," she said quietly. "I had fun."

I smiled. "I think I should be the one thanking you. You really saved me today."

"That's what friends are for."

I closed my eyes and went to go to sleep when Alice cut the light on. "Bella, why is your cheek so red?"

I opened my eyes. "Huh?"

"Your cheek. It looks like you were slapped with an iron."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was from the crash."

She narrowed her eyes. "Funny, I didn't notice it until now."

I tried to laugh it off. "Maybe your observation skills are beginning to fail you."

"Whatever." She cut the light back off and went to sleep.

Man, this wasn't gonna be easy.

**So? Was it good? I hope so. I promise it'll get interesting soon. Just keep hanging on! Just wait till this weekend and there'll be another chapter up. I'm still waiting for some song requests so don't be afraid to hit me up. Leave me a review!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
